Glee soul eater style chapter 3
by Deaththekidslil sis
Summary: what if your favorite soul eater characters burst into song


**Glee soul eater style chapter 3**

* * *

At school the next day kid sat closer to maka and it pissed off soul " alright glee class today well be singing from the heart and well be singing evanescence songs " she said the group cheered and maka volunteered first

Song list:

Ryan - going under

Maka - bring me to life

Ella - everybody's fool

Bailey - my immoral

Kid - haunted

Soul - tourniquet

Patti - imaginary

Black star - taking over me

Tsubaki - my last breath

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Maka finished , Ryan next

_now I will tell what I've done for you_

_50 thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

_Don't want you hand this time I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under _

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I'm going to break through_

_I'm going under_

Ryan finished , Ella next

_perfect by nature _

_Icons of self indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame don't you see me_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

Ella finished ,Bailey next

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears _

_And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here _

_And it won't leave me alone _

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have all of me _

Bailey finished, kid next

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keep keeps me hear_

_When all this time I've been to hollow inside_

_I know you're still there _

_Watching me wanting me _

_i can feel you pull me down_

_fearing you loving you_

_I wont let you pull me down_

kid finished , soul next

_I tried to kill the pain_

_ but only brought more_

_I lay dying _

_pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

_im dying praying bleeding and screaming_

_am I too lost to bee saved _

_am I to lost_

_my god my tourniquet_

_return to me salvation_

_my god my tourniquet _

_return to me salvation_

soul finished , patti next

_I linger in the doorway _

_of alarm clock screaming_

_monsters calling my name_

_let me stay_

_where the wind will whisper to me_

_where the raindrops_

_as theyre falling tell a story_

_in my field of paper flowers_

_and candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_and watch my purple sky fly over me_

patti finished , blackstar next

_you don't remember me_

_ but I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard _

_not to think of you_

_but who can decide what they dream _

_and dream I do_

_I believe in you _

_ill give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breath_

_your taking over me_

black star finished , tsubaki next

_hold on to me love _

_you know I cant stay long_

_all I wanted to say was I love you and im not afraid_

_can you hear me_

_can you feel me in your arms_

_holding my last breath _

_safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you_

_sweet rapture light _

_it ends here tonight_

once again marie loved all the performances but when everyone shut up she could here some one singing

_im bullet proof nothing to lose fire away fire away _

_riqueche you take your aim fire away fire away _

_shoot me down but I don't fall _

_I am titanium shoot me down but I don't fall_

_I am titanium_

everyone looked out the class to see ... CRONA?!


End file.
